The present disclosure relates to deicer equipment used in aircraft, and more specifically to pneumatic deicers.
Icing on aircraft is among one of the many in-flight challenges faced by aircraft. Under certain conditions, ice can accumulate rapidly on leading edge surfaces of the aircraft, reducing smooth air flow, increasing drag, and decreasing lift. Deicing equipment, such as pneumatic deicers, gives the pilot the ability to combat ice buildup.
Pneumatic deicers have historically included an internal bladder with a series of tubes laid next to one another and attached to at least one internal manifold. When attached to a leading edge surface, the tubes of a pneumatic deicer can be inflated to shatter and remove ice that accumulates on the leading surface. Typically, the tubes of the pneumatic deicers are formed from fabric layers that are sewn, bonded, or otherwise connected to each other. Over time, the internal pressure applied to the tubes during operation can cause separation of the fabric layers, especially at the seams and edges of the tubes.